Love At First Sight
by Patii1120
Summary: The guys from Big Time Rush are now really hot and are being spoken everywhere in the world. Demi Lovato has a cousin that has a crush on James Maslow. Will she get them together? Or will there love break apart?


**Okay, first of all; my original account is: xXDarkBloomxBaltorXx…but decided to change/make another one. This story comes from my 'imagination' or what we students call it 'daydreaming' XD My friend Katia, came up with the name. JK! I came up with it. It's a love/heart breaking story…my imagination is WILD. Yeah, I guess. This calls for – please begin. FINE -.- THIS IS ALL FANMADE ! **

It was a long, sunny day in Los Angeles, California. A girl named Amy Lovato – _or Demi Lovato's cousin_, was in her room, when her phone rang. Amy was looking for it, finally finding it, looking at the Caller ID. _Demi_. She thought to herself. Amy picked it up, not wanting Demi to leave a voice mail.

"Hello?" Amy said through the phone.

"Hey Amy" "I was wondering, since today is such a sunny day, you'd like to hang out at the central plaza and shop for GLASSES!" Amy knew that "GLASSES" were Demi's favorite word. In order to say, her favorite 80's style sunglasses.

"Sure! I would love to" Amy said with a smile on her face. "But, don't you have like, _work_ to do?" Amy asked Demi, really confused on why would Demi ask her to go and 'chill out.'

"Nope!" Demi smiled "Today, they're giving free to every celebrity…means no work."

Amy thought for a moment. "Does this mean - ?" But got interrupted by Demi.

"Oh, yeah baby! Maybe James will be out there!" Demi said with her character's voice 'Sonny Munroe.' "Awesome. Only one thing…at what hour?" Demi felt in silence, Amy already knowing it was the '_thinking'_ silence kind of thing. "What about I go pick you up in your house at about – 10 minutes or so?"

"Awesome. I'll be ready!" Amy said, hanging up, leaving Demi behind. Amy stood up from her bed, in direction to her bathroom. Amy looked at herself in the mirror. Amy had straight light brown hair, with complete bangs. Not the ones to the side, but like Demi's old hair in Camp Rock. – _or the first movie. _She also had big blue eyes, like the clear light sky. The only thing, when she smiled, she looked a bit like Selena Gomez, but the smile is completely different. She was skinny, athletic, seems that since little, she used to play Volleyball, she danced Hip-Hop and ride the skateboard. She also plays electric guitar and that includes the normal guitar, plus she was in gymnastics, so she can do backflips. Just in case, she just turned 20.

Amy grabbed her comb and brushed her hair. _Perfect._ She said to herself. She ran out of the room and into her bedroom, opened her closet and thought. _What should I wear? _She picked some skinny jeans, a regular shirt and a vest. Plus, some pair of converse, her favorite pair of shoes.

She went out and just as she went out of her room, the bell of the front door rang. Amy ran down the stairs and opened the door. Demi was here.

"Hey!" Demi said with a smile on her face. "Ready?" Demi asked Amy still smiling.

"Just one more minute. I need to grab my iPod!" Amy said turning around and ran into her living room.

"Darling, you look awesome!" Demi said, approaching to Amy. Amy turned around with her iPod in her hands.

"Thanks!" Amy said, putting a fake smile on her face "You aren't too-" Amy looked at Demi, making sure she saw her outfit completely.

"Wow!" Her eyes widened up by surprise. "Demi! Y-You look amazing!"

"You think so?" Demi said shocked at her compliment "Thank you!" "We should go…I drive" Demi said, wanting to drive instead of Amy.

Amy laughed. "Fine! But **I** buy!" Amy said, wanting to add something to the conversation.

"You're on!" Demi said laughing while leaving through the door with Amy.

Amy sat on the passengers seat, staring at Demi.

"What?" Demi asked her with a confused expression.

"Just wondering…" Amy said to her with a face of curiosity.

"Don't worry, he'll be there!" Demi guessed Amy's expression on her face. _Maybe I know my cousin __**too **__well. _She thought while driving to the central plaza.

"Turn on the radio" Amy said while Demi turned on the radio_._

"_Good day, America!" _DJ Ernie said through the radio station. _"Today is a very special day to every celebrity! Isn't that right?"_

"You're **so** right!" Demi said laughing at herself.

Amy on the other hand giggled, but turned her view to the window.

"_Now folks, what if we turn up the volume and let Big Time Rush take the scene?" _While he finished that sentence, the song '_Big Night'_ was on.

Demi looked at Amy with a big smile on her face knowing what she **really** wanted to do – _sing along to the song._

Amy turned around, looking at Demi "Look, I'm not singing that song!" She said to Demi, trying to hold up her laughter.

"I know you want to!" Demi said to her, knowing she'll convince her into singing.

"No!" Amy looked at Demi once more. "Hey! I'm not the only one crushing on one of the Big Time Rush guys, you know?" Knowing that Demi had a crush on Kendall Schmidt.

"Fine! You're not the only one." Demi said laughing "I gotta admit, Kendall **is **cute…" Demi said, blushing when she said _Kendall._

"**Is**?" Amy said to her, knowing that _is _ain't the word that describes Kendall, on Demi's words.

"Ugh! Fine.." She gave up "Maybe a little…" She decided to mumble her last word. "Hot…"

"I'm sorry...what?" Amy said holding her hand into her ear

"Hot…" She mumbled again

"What?" Amy said smiling.

"**HOT! You happy!**" Demi said, finally giving up at so many _'whats'_ from Amy.

"Yes. I am" Amy said smiling and then bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

While Amy continued to laugh in tears, Demi parked her car in the central plaza's parking lot. Amy got out and so did Demi.

"Are you telling me now?" Demi said to her with a smile on her face.

"It's nothing. The way you said it…it was so freaking funny!" Amy finally calmed down and took a deep breath. "Uff…that was intense! I've never had such thing like that"

"Glad it's over!" Demi said while dragging Amy to the entrance of the plaza.

Amy looked at Demi and they both walked down to the – well, were else? The 'sunglasses's' store.

"Hey, I'll pick up some glasses for us…" Demi said while checking the booth full of 80's glasses.

"Sure. I'll be right here if you need me" Amy said, while resting her back in a pole, with her earphones listening to _– what else? Big Time Rush_ and looking down at her iPod.

Amy started to walk **without** paying attention to where she was walking. Not that far away, 4 guys were walking down the plaza street, with their TV scripts in their hands. Some had glasses on, some had them in their scripts. They were getting close to where Amy and Demi were shopping – well, at least Demi was. Amy, since she was paying absolutely **no **attention to where she was walking, she 'accidently' bumped into James, dropping his TV script and his glasses. Amy, shocked at what she did (She hasn't seen the person she _bumped_ into yet) said;

"Oh my gosh! I'm **so** sorry! Let me get that for you!" Amy said, while dragging herself down to the floor to pick up the things she dropped.

"No, it's okay!" James said while he smiled. "I'll get it myself…"

"No! It was my fault!" Amy said while finally picking up the things she dropped. "Here you…" When Amy got up, both of their eyes met. Amy was pretty shocked at the sight. '_Oh my gosh…it's James. I can't believe it…_' Amy thought while starring at his eyes. "Go…" Amy gave the stuff back to James, while she felt both of their hands touched.

"Thanks!" James smiled at her nonstop.

"Dude!" Carlos whispered to Kendall "James likes her!"

"How come you're so sure about that?" Kendall asked.

"Dude! Look at them!...nonstop smiling" Carlos pointed at them.

"You know Carlos, she's not smiling"

Carlos looked clearly at the girl in front of James "Oh…she's not! **But**, she has a nervous smile"

"She does. Good eye, bro!" Kendall smiles a little at Carlos's expression.

"What's your name?" James asked the girl in front of him.

"A-Amy.." Amy said **really** nervous. While he saw James's hand stretch at hers. She decided to shake it.

"Nice…" James smiled a little.

The rest of the guys nodded at each other in agreement, James liked Amy.

In that moment, Amy's phone rang. It was Demi. "Excuse me a minute…" She said while moving a bit away from the guys.

"Hey Dems…" She answered.

"Wa-wa-wait!" Kendall said shocked at her answer. "D-Did she say 'Dems'?"

"Yeah, dude. Why?" Logan asked calmly.

"DUDE! She said 'Dems'" Kendall said pointing at her, while the other guys stared at him with confused looks.

"Yeah. I'm still here. No, Demi! I haven't left the plaza...I'll be there in a minute, don't worry!" She hangs up and walks through the guys and Kendall stopped her.

"D-Did you said 'Dems'and 'Demi'?" Kendall asked Amy with a confused look.

"Yeah. Why?" Amy answered really confused.

Kendall froze at that moment. "Dude!" Carlos waved his hands in front of his face. "Wake up!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendall 'unfroze' and asked that question like if he lost his memory for a second.

Amy laughed a little "Nothing. I need to go…" Amy said, not wanting to leave because of James.

Amy just continued walking and met up with Demi, watching Demi's hands, with two bags full of glasses. "Where have you been? I was freaking out!" Demi glared at her while smiling.

"First of all" Amy took a breath "WOW! Did you buy the entire store!" "And second of all, well…" She looked back, surprised that the guys were still standing there. "I was with someone…" Amy smiled at that answer.

Demi looked at where Amy was looking and finally spotted the guys. "Seriously? You met them? How?" Demi asked really curious.

"I bumped into James…accidently" Amy said smiling.

"That's alright…" Demi said, while looking over at Kendall…her eyes widened at the second she looked at him.

"Demi…is something wrong?" Amy asked really confused and worried about Demi's expression.

"N-Nothing…" Her eyes widened even more bigger when she looked. The guys were coming their way. "T-Turn around...now"

Amy turned around and there they were. Standing in front of them. "H-Hey" Amy said, now she's the one nervous.

"Hey" Carlos smiled. "Kendall never asked you the _real_ question" he said, while glaring at Kendall.

Demi couldn't stop smiling at Kendall. MAN, was he cute.

"You said 'Dems' and 'Demi' didn't you?" Kendall asked. Just as soon as he asked Amy that question, he looked at Demi. He was shocked. He didn't see her before. He was lost in her eyes.

"Yeah I did." Amy smiled while she turned around to face Demi "And here she is in person"

Demi waved at the guys, especially at Kendall.

"D-D-Demi Lovato?" Kendall asked in a shocked look, with his mouth wide open.

"Yep" Demi smiled at Kendall "That's me" Demi says while laughing and smiling at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Logan asks, really confused.

"Yeah, we're cousins!" Demi says while looking at Amy and then looked at the guys.

"**Cousins!**" The guys asked in unison. In order to say it in unison, they were pretty shocked at that answer.

"Seems to me like if you don't believe me" Demi says glaring at them.

"Well, kinda" James says, looking at Amy and then at Demi.

"I know it might seem weird…" Amy says "But, we are"

The guys looked at each other in shocked looks and then calmed down, getting used to the situation.

"So…" Carlos says to Amy "You're Amy Lovato?"

"Yup" Amy says with a smile on her face.

James couldn't stop looking at Amy. Seems that he found his half, but…he just _met_ her. He doesn't know a thing about Amy…only her name. Maybe by getting to know her…well that's the _only_ solution in the world. Now, that they know each other, what are they gonna do? Leave? Ask **more** questions? Or only stare like idiots?

"So…anyways…" Kendall says, wanting to add words to the conversation "What up, Demi?" He says, with his usual smile on his face.

"Nothing much!" Demi says.

"Awkward" Carlos says from behind. Logan slaps him in his chest, meaning to shut up.

Amy laughs as he sees the two in action. "Not bad for a couple of actors" She says while smiling at Logan and Carlos.

James laughs… '_Man, she's just pretty. Well, more than that…she was beautiful.'_ He thought while starring at her.

Amy just couldn't stop smiling at the sight. The only thing is, there was an awkward stare _and _silence between all of them. _All_.

"Amy, how old are you?" Kendall asks

"Just turned 20" Amy smiles, like always.

When she said '_20'_ he couldn't believe it. The girl was _**his**_ age. Just perfect.

"Look, let's just walk and talk" Carlos says giving up from the _really_ awkward stare and silence.

All of them walked down the plaza's streets…and then James says

"What do you like to do?" James asks Amy

"Well, many things. Like, skateboard, play guitar, well, both of them. Play volleyball in my free time…actually anything that involves sports" Amy says while putting her arms in her pockets.

The guys stared at each other. They couldn't believe that they found James's half. Seems that they've done a good job in meeting her.

"She also likes to sing!" Demi says while smiling at Amy.

"Demi!" Amy says while starring at Demi. "Well, a little."

"Really?" Kendall asks

"Yeah, but it's not the most _awesome_ thing you could listen to" Amy says trying not to sing in front of them

"Common, let's listen to something" Logan says while making the guys stop in their point

"I-I don't know…" Amy says while thinking of something.

Amy's voice was _exactly_ like Demi's. Powerful, angelical and just pure amazement.

"Common Amy!" Carlos says to Amy

"Well, maybe a little bit…" Amy says while taking a breath "What do you want me to sing?"

"How about…" James says while thinking of a good song "Don't Forget?"

Demi smiled in shock. Her own song? Wow…

Amy prepared to sing, opening her mouth.

"_Did you forget, that I was even alive? Did_

_You forget, everything we ever had, _

_Did you forget, about me?" _

The guys were in shock at Amy's singing. It was _exactly_ like Demi's.

"Wow…" Kendall says "It's beautiful!"

"Nah, it's nothing really!" Amy says blushing a little.

"Seriously! It's beautiful! I like it!" James says smiling at Amy.

'_Wait, did he just said that? I can't believe it…he's such a sweet guy. Wow...'_

"Thanks" Amy blushed a little bit more while smiling.

"Told you!" Demi said while smiling.

Kendall couldn't stop starring at Demi. Her dress was beautiful. She was wearing a lacy strapless dress which fit her perfectly. With it, she was wearing a wide studded belt. It was perfect.

"Why don't you guys come with us to our set?" Kendall asked the girls.

"Are you serious? Like, to work with you?" Demi asked really impressed at the offer.

"I'm guessing you could say that" Kendall says

"Anyways, I'm thinking about quitting anyways. Leave out all behind and start a new life" Demi says finally wanting to let that go.

Amy looked at Demi like '_Dude, are you serious! All you've done to just __**stop**_?'


End file.
